Aphrodite
by 57.EllaMiller
Summary: Dite is a seemingly ordinary girl but her life is turned upside down one night when she meets a gorgeous vampire and a horrifying demon that nobody else can seem to see its true form. Finding herself thrown into a war of mystical beings and her destiny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

If you gazed around her school cafeteria you probably wouldn't pick her as the hero to this tale.

The popular table is in the middle. The many beautifully generic teens sit there, gossiping to different people or bragging about their conquests.

"You know she slept with…"

"Yeah I drank the whole…"

"No way"

"Oh my god!"

You know the usual boring conversations. Everybody loves to hate them and everybody wants to be them. However, our hero doesn't sit there.

The 'nerds' sit to the far right, playing on their game consoles and discussing their latest battle when they destroyed the goblin on level twenty, the awkward teens, the misfits, basically the unusually intelligent ones. Nobody hates them, nobody pays much attention to them, but everybody has made fun of at least one of them once. However our hero doesn't sit there either.

The 'punks' and 'metal heads' sit closest to the popular table, obviously in attempt to irritate them. Their harsh appearance and edgy attitude is a pained and desperate cry for help and acceptance. They proclaim themselves to be unique and individual, yet they all look the same. No, she doesn't sit there either.

She sits on a small table with a group of close friends. Their little clique is tightly knit and comfortable. Nobody bothers with them for they can inspire hate in no one, appearing to be completely average. People from different groups talk to them, they are invited out and are extremely adaptable but not particularly popular, in the obvious sense. A blonde, a brunette, a red head, a girl with back hair and a boy with light brown; all looking remarkably normal, yes definitely not the usual hero. She isn't the most classically beautiful, nor the smartest, nor the bravest or kindest from the group. Yet, she is still the hero, she is still special.

The blond bombshell Christine Dubois flicks her golden locks casually over one shoulder as she scans the room for 'talent', declaring every so often; 'he's hot!", "her hair is totally dyed" or "I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole", often with a girlish giggle added at the end. She's shallow, vain and often stupid but fiercely loyal to those she cares about and has a warm heart. She's by far the most beautiful out of the girls. Yes, you've guessed it, not out hero. Sitting beside her is the quite, plump brunette, Rachel Lee. She contently listens to her beautiful friends exclamations, enjoying the frivolity of the conversation. She's a remarkably fragile girl whose intelligence and kindness draws out her friends' protective natures and almost motherly instincts. No, she is not our hero.

The boy and the girl with black hair are having a heated argument about something ridiculously insignificant, as usual. Their apparent loathing for each other attempts to disguise their obvious attraction, he loves her best when she's angry. Thomas Moon, rugby player, and Tess Roberts, punk rocker; two very different people who love each other, they just haven't realised it yet, although it's painfully obvious to their friends, however the hero isn't one of these two either. These four previously mentioned may be heroes in other inconsequential tales, but not one as grand and important as this.

The hero in this tale's name is Aphrodite Clasina Jones. Her name is almost a paradox the unusual with the ordinary. Her mother had an obsession with Greek names and Myths. Aphrodite wasn't a big fan of her name, but however she knew it could have been worse, she could have been called Medusa. Due to this obsession her sister's name is Helena Aglaia and her brother's Jason Hector. Their fore names were relatively normal, which annoyed her to know end. She eventually shortened her name so it was no longer a mouth full, she now frequently spoke, "just call me Dite".

She was unusually tall for a girl, at least five foot nine, and her long limbs made her appear awkward, almost gangly, in her younger years. Due to this she is a shy and body conscious girl, and although she knows she is not particularly ugly accepts that she isn't beautiful either. Her wild, fiery, red hair bushes from her head making her face and body seem almost small and fragile. It's completely different from her siblings' sleek blonde hair, but she likes it the way it is. Her eyes are a most vivid green, often lively and playful with an obvious natural intelligence. Her chest is ample, she is neither busty nor has a flat chest and she has a slight flair of hip. She has now grown into her once awkwardly long limbs and seems to sport an unnatural grace and often looks as if she is merely gliding along the floor. This coupled with her oblivious and easily distracted nature makes her look queer to human folk. She seems to drift along life in a dream like state. She is known for her quirky nature, her sharp tongue and her artistic abilities and temperament.

Her long delicate fingers cup her chin as her elbow leans on the table. She is watching her two impassioned friends with obvious amusement, wondering when they would just shut up and kiss each other already. She is completely oblivious to how tonight will change her life, if she knew she wouldn't be as care free and content as she is, she doesn't like change. Whether this change is for the better or for the worst I cannot say, I am only the storyteller; it will be for you, my captive audience, to decide.

Anyway enough of the introductions, I have tarried too long on description, it's time for the tale. It is a tale of danger, a tale of love, of friendship and of course the cliché battle of good against evil; however most of all this is a tale of a girl who never knew herself, finally finding her destiny, whether she wanted to or not.

* * * * *

"Dite! Dite!" shouted an irritated Tess, her features scrunched slightly in annoyance.

"Huh?" Dite snapped out of her reverie, she had been thinking about an idea for a new painting.

"Don't you agree that red is a colour of love and not white?"

"No, red is the colour of lust and passion, white is the colour of love, it's pure" argued an equally annoyed Tom

"Yeah, sure" she replied absentmindedly, she returned to her daydream when she realised the topic of conversation was not important. Anyway, they were both wrong.

"Who are you saying yes to?" she glanced up again to see her friends glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dite, who is right? Who did you say yes to?"

"You can't expect me to answer that, you are both entitled to your own opinion" she was stepping into her usual role as peacemaker and pacifier, a role she shared with Rachel.

"Well, what do you think is the colour of love?" entreated Tom

"Love has many colours as there are many different types of love. Anyway this is an incredibly subjective and slightly cliché conversation you appear to be having" They didn't listen to her added comment, they both appeared to be too caught up in her answer.

The silence from the two didn't last long, as another argument erupted from nowhere between the two, which so often happens. Dite was abruptly snapped out of her wonderful daydream of magnificent colours and enchanting figures splashed onto a canvas, by a soft tap on her shoulder. She spun around, her hair accidentally whipping Rachel in the face, to see who interrupted her and found herself staring into the eyes of the school heart throb. Her already huge eyes widened in shock and her plump pink lips parted slightly as they beheld the glorious figure of Taylor Coal.

"Hey Dite" he smiled

"Uh… hey Taylor" she replied stupidly, in awe of the fact that he actually knew her name.

"A bunch of us are going 'round town tonight, do you want to come?" she was about to politely decline when she was interrupted by Christine.

"Of course she would!"

"Great, I'll see you at seven outside 'Season Three'" and with that he strolled away, back to the middle table, leaving a very shocked Dite in his wake. She spun around and glared at Christine.

"What do you think you're doing?" she seethed

"Oh come one! You were about to blow off the hottest guy in school, as your friend I can not let you do that!" She exclaimed as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world, "don't worry, I'll help you get ready and I promise you'll have fun." Dite sighed in defeat, knowing it was no use to argue with Christine once she had an idea in her head. She'd just have to paint the next night.

"Hey Aphrodite," oh fantastic, her brother Jason, the only person who refused to call her Dite, "Hey Christine" he purred at her friend. Another unrealised relationship. Her brother and her friend were both completely besotted by one another and both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

"Hey Jason, where's the Argonauts?" she smirked, obviously alluding to his sheep like friends that followed his everywhere. Dite chuckled slightly at her flustered brother, she still didn't understand why he always seemed shocked by Christine's playful teasing, he still seemed to expect her to simper and flutter, just like the rest of them.

"Very funny Christine"

"Any luck finding your Golden Fleece bro?" Dite asked casually, earning a wide grin from Christine.

"Oh, you two are hilarious, seriously my sides are splitting" they both snickered at his dead pan profession, "well Aphrodite, I was going to invite you out to 'Season Three' tonight, but with that attitude I don't think I will" he sneered slightly thinking his sister would now beg his forgiveness. He, of course, had an ulterior motive to inviting his sister out, if she went, so would the beautiful Christine. Christine grinned triumphantly.

"Well I'm afraid you're a bit late, Miss Goddess of Love has already been invited out tonight" his sneer was instantly wiped from his face.

"What? By whom?" his brow furrowed with annoyance, who was after his little sister?

"None other than Taylor coal" she replied smugly, Dite burying her head in her slender arms with embarrassment.

"You're not going" he stated immediately. That struck a nerve.

"You can't tell me what to do" she immediately snapped back

"I don't want you going out with him"

"Well it's too late now, I already am"

"No you're not, you're not going" she stood up, her hair appearing to sizzle as she glared into her brothers clear blue eyes. She hated it when he argued so calmly.

"You, dear brother, can't stop me" she spat back her fists clenched. His nostrils flared slightly and he stormed away, she turned back around to face Christine, "you have to come tonight!" she pleaded. Christine just laughed

"You don't think I'd let you have all the fun do you?"

* * * * *

She stared at herself in the mirror next to her stunning friend. Ugh, she could never compare with Christine. Christine had dressed her in a deep blue halter neck dress. It skimmed her slim figure and stopped mid way down her milk white thighs. The dress accentuated her breasts and, together with her matching heals, made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was in slinky curls down her back, her large emerald eyes were lined in black, her lips were glossed and her cheeks flushed with excitement. Her flawless complexion meant she never had to wear much makeup. Yet she still didn't look a patch on Christine, she miserably thought.

Christine was wearing a slinky little black dress with man killer heals. Her long blonde hair was stylishly up with a few sexy curls falling on her face. Her blue eyes shone with excitement.

"We look fabulous!" Dite nodded solemnly in agreement. However Christine didn't notice her friend's sombre mood and pushed her out the door so they could reach the club in time.

'Season Three' was a funky club that played new 'indie' type music which was so popular with the trendy kids at school. It wasn't far from Christine's house and they made it right on time. Dite gazed around the swarm of people outside trying to spot Taylor.

"Dite!" she spun around quickly and gracefully, like a ballet dancer, to see Taylor with a wide grin across his face and a hungry look in his eyes that she was not entirely comfortable with.

The three of them entered the club quickly, not needing to stay in the queue as Taylor knew one of the bouncers. Dite gazed in awe of her surroundings. She'd never been here before and was delighted by the surreal effect the strobe lighting had on the dancers, she wished she had her sketch pad.

"I'll just go get you a drink darling" he leered at her, his eyes not bothering to reach her face making her scowl. She watched him swagger over to the bar to order her drink and was horrified by what she saw. It was a monster she was sure.

The creature had the body of a human yet its skin was green, scaly and covered in strange black markings. It had its arms around to women, one of them giggling at what it hissed in her ear making her want to throw up. Why didn't they run away from the disgusting creature? It made no sense. Its head turned spotting her staring and it grinned arrogantly. She almost cried out in shock. Its features were snake like with two slits instead of a nose, purple eyes and sharp jagged teeth. Her legs began to shake.

"Wow, he's hot" her head snapped to her friend Christine who was staring at someone at the bar.

"Who?" she asked not wanting to believe that she meant that creature from hell

"The guy next to Taylor with the auburn hair, I know he has two girls with him but I bet I could get him, he looks like a pale Adonis don't you think?" she gushed. Dite just stared at her with wide eyes, could Christine not see what she could? Was she going crazy? She turned to find the man Christine had just described but the only thing she could see was that creature. What was going on?

"I need to go get some fresh air!" she squeaked and ran outside breathing deeply. 'I must be crazy!' She thought desperately, 'there's no way I could have seen what I saw!'

"Hello" she heard a smooth voice whisper. She spun around quickly and found herself falling into a pair of piercing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Duane Mckay leaned casually against the wall surveying his surroundings. Which girl was going to be his victim tonight? He could see many potential women but not that pulled at him, as yet. He ran his hand through his dark unruly hair, winking at a young innocent girl whose heart immediately sped up. He grinned arrogantly. He didn't normally indulge in clubbing, however tonight he was desperate to forget.

His position against the wall was such that it gave the best view to prospective females. His arms were folded and his black t-shirt tight, accentuating his muscular body. His skin was unnaturally pale, almost fluorescent in the clubs lighting. He's unusually tall, at least six foot three but couldn't be called lanky. His hair was wild, dark and tousled his face angular with strong cheek bones and an aristocratic nose. His mouth is perfectly sculpted and formed into an arrogant smirk as he glances around for his prey. He could have anyone he wanted and you can tell by his stance and expression, he knows it.

He finally spots them. Both of them are definitely worthy. A blonde with her hair up from her subtly curved and gloriously tempting neck and a redhead, her hair wild and her startlingly intense green eyes wide. Both are completely stunning, however after he sees the redhead has a lecherous date he decides she would be more fun. He takes a closer look at her, trying to figure out how he can play her. She's unusually tall for a girl and her creamy skin looks as though it would taste delicious. Her figure is slender and gives the illusion of fragility. He could already imagine those long, slim legs wrapping around his waist as he drove into her. Yes, he wanted the redhead, she would be his to ravage and devour.

He pushed himself off the wall and began to swagger over to where she was standing but stopped suddenly when he saw who was at the bar. Damien, he hissed and he could see her eyes fixed on him, her heart beat racing. No, he would not have her, she was his. He knew perfectly well what the vile creature would look like to a mere mortal however he knew he looked even better. Damien looked straight at her and she gasped slightly, her heart beating so fast it sounded like she was having a seizure, definitely not good. He growled low as he walked closer, beginning to drink in her wonderful scent. She smelt spicy, sexy. He could hear her and her friend talking.

"Wow, he's hot" her blonde friend exclaimed. Funny how he at first thought she was the better looking of the two, now he only wanted his red vixen wrapped around him.

"Who?" her voice was smooth and perfect, he could already hear it moaning his name, however did he detect fear and wariness in her voice? He stood still once more, studying her; he still couldn't figure her out.

"The guy next to Taylor with the auburn hair, I know he has two girls with him but I bet I could get him, he looks like a pale Adonis don't you think?" ugh, humans! His human was acting strange though. Her eyes widened in what looked like fear, her face turned back to look at the demon and her legs began to quiver. Impossible! Could she see his true form?

"I need to go get some fresh air!" she spun around gracefully, too gracefully for a human. She seemed to float across to the door, her hips swaying in natural rhythm seductively. She seemed too swift also, what is she?

He followed her outside and watched her as she placed her forehead against the wall, breathing deeply. He wanted to spin her around and take her there, make her scream, but he was curious.

"Hello" he spoke with his head cocked to one side. She span around quickly and just as gracefully, and her already huge eyes widened once again as they took in my form. Her heart sped, beating like a drum. However his eyes could not glance away from hers, she held him captive with her enchanting emerald orbs.

"Hello?" her voice broke him out of his trance and he smirked arrogantly, still wondering what she had done to enthral him so completely.

"So, I'm wondering. What are you?" he spoke comfortably and confidently knowing no woman has ever resisted his charms before. However he was not prepared for the look of puzzlement that flashed in her eyes, quickly replaced by complete rage.

* * * * *

What did he mean what is she?

"A girl" she answered frostily thrusting out her chin and placing a hand on her hip. His eyes tracked down her form and landed on her legs. They seemed to leave a burning trail in their wake and made her shiver. She huffed out angrily, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't play dumb sweetheart, it's not very becoming" her mouth dropped open. She drew herself up to her full height, her fiery hair making her anger more dramatic and intense.

"Excuse me?" she stared at the stunning stranger, straight into his piercing blue eyes that had burned into her very soul only a few seconds before.

Maybe she didn't know what she was, it was possible. This made her slightly more interesting, like a puzzle, he loved to play with puzzles. She turned around preparing to storm back inside and out of his life forever. He grabbed her arm quickly. Her skin felt as smooth and soft as it looked but what made it more tantalising was the electric shock that went straight through his arm and into his dead heart. Her scent enclosed him and he felt the lust writhing in his stomach, however he ignored it.

"I'm sorry" he smiled a killer smile, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Duane"

"How nice for you" she shook off his grip on her arm without much trouble, surprising him again. Her anger hadn't dissipated like her intended and he was knocked slightly off balance by her sarcastic response. It was time for him to try a new strategy.

" I was just wondering how you could see our scaly little friend in there" Her eyes enlarged with astonishment once again shooting another dose of lust straight down to his toes, they certainly packed a punch. She stepped closer to him leaning in slightly, granting him a glimpse of her cleavage. His mouth watered with her scent surrounding him as she whispered frightfully.

"You saw it too?" He felt himself swallow and his throat had contracted so much with desire that he could only nod, "what was it?"

"A demon, his name is Damien; I wouldn't get mixed up with him. Come to think of it, it's probably not a good idea to mix yourself with me either" he grinned wickedly making her heart race.

"Why?" He walked forward and she stepped back, her back pressing against the wall. He placed his hands at either side of her head and bent his head down, running his nose along her neck. She felt her eyes roll back into her head and her throat hummed with pleasure.

"Because my dear" he whispered seductively in her ear, his breath caressing her skin, "I am a vampire" he kissed her neck softly and stepped back to find her watching him sceptically.

"A vampire?" she asked again, searching for truth in his eyes, he simply nodded.

"And I'm trying to work out what you are, for no mortal can see a demon in it's true form, as you witnessed with your friend" She knew he was telling the truth, she had always known when people were lying to her. She nodded; this girl didn't cease to amaze him. She bit her lip as she was thinking, he watched her as animalistic urges began to creep there way into him.

"So… Do you want to drink my blood?" she cocked her head to the side pondering the possibility that he wanted to drink from her. She couldn't deny it; he simply oozed sexuality, in his movements, in his gaze, even his voice. It wasn't an exactly terrible prospect being drunk dry by him.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter, what a package she was. "No, I already ate" he flashed his straight, white teeth in a wide grin. She smirked slightly, excitement dancing in her eyes. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Dite"

"Dite? That's unusual"

"It's short for Aphrodite"

"Ah" he smirked, "the goddess of love, I should have known" she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Duane, but I must be getting back to my friends; I don't particularly want them to be eaten by a repulsive, green, scaly demon"

"Demons don't eat you honey, they steal your soul" his eyes burnt into hers with a strange and demanding intensity" he grabbed her hand kissing it gently, "see you soon my little goddess" and with that he walked off into the night, disappearing when she blinked.

She let out the breath she had been holding and gazed at her hand, where his lips had just branded with a sweet kiss. She shook her head remembering what she had to do. She strolled confidently back into the club her eyes searching for Christine. To her horror she was running her slender finger down the chest of the demon. She rushed over and was there much faster than she expected.

"Christine!" Christine jumped and spun around to grant Dite with a radiant smile.

"Dite! Where have you been? This is Damien by the way" she shivered as he smiled at her.

"I don't feel well Christine" she made her voice sound weak, "can we go home please, I'm really sorry" she looked at her friend pleadingly and Christine nodded sadly.

She gave Damien a kiss goodbye making Dite throw up a little bit in her mouth and Dite made sure to glare at him as they walked out.

* * * * *

She couldn't sleep, he haunted her thoughts. What he said ran through her mind on a continuous loop. She could see the demon; did this mean what he said? Was she not human? Would she see Duane again? She hoped so. It seemed like she would, he did say 'see you later'. She didn't particularly care that he was a vampire, she was drawn by him. The electrical charge she felt when he simply touched her arm, her hand was still tingling from where he kissed her. He emanated sex appeal. She closed her eyes willing herself to sleep and began to formulate a painting in her head, she would start tomorrow. At least Christine was safe from that thing! She slowly began to fall asleep and when she was in a deep slumber she dreamt only of him.

Meanwhile the vampire in question returned back to his home alone. No one would sedate his passions but her. He longed to tangle is fingers in her wild fiery hair, to feel the burn of her kisses across his torso. He could still smell her scent around him, intoxicating. All of this as well as the simple puzzle that was her. Aphrodite, she was his, own personal goddess.

He felt the familiar burn in his throat and hastened to stifle it. He opened the door of his fridge pulling out a bag of pig's blood and filling a wine glass with it. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can't be civilised. He was the only vampire he knew who didn't drink from humans, the rest were bloodthirsty savages, he abhorred the company of his own species. He ran his business using humans, his very lively hood depended on them and thinking of them as food was a great inconvenience to the relationship. Therefore he had solved it; he now saw them as people. He had killed for blood in his early years but now he was content in his comfortable apartment with animal blood. One thousand years living on the earth had made him smart, two hundred of those years had been foolish and he had indulged in the hunt but not a drop of humanities water of life had passed his lips since. He liked to be in control and to control his monstrous side was the ultimate control. Due to his abstinence he had lasted much longer than other vampires and vampires strengthen with age.

Now to the task at hand, what was Damien doing in 'Season Three' and what is Aphrodite? He took a gulp of the dark crimson liquid in his glass and began his research.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aphrodite woke up to an excited Christine jumping on her bed.

"Time to get up Dite!" she sang happily. Ugh school, she thought as she rolled out from under the covers. "Wasn't last night like amazing" her thoughts quickly turned to Duane and Christine must have noticed the dreamy expression on her face, "yeah, Taylor is hot"

"Taylor who?" she asked confused, her head was full of Duane. Christine's mouth fell open in shock and then suspicion formed on her beautiful features.

"Where did you go when you went outside, did you see someone?"

"No" she answered too quickly making Christine grin

"Yes you did! What's his name?" Dite's cheeks turned slightly pink and her eyes stared at the floor.

"Duane" she answered quietly, wringing her hands.

"Ooh, what's he like?"

"He's tall with black hair, blue eyes and pale skin" ok maybe down playing it a bit here, oh and yeah, he's a vampire.

"Did you see the guy I was talking to? He was drop dead gorgeous! Damien, what a sexy name" she gushed, unable to contain her excitement. Dite felt sick.

"I didn't like the look of him Christine; I don't think he can be trusted" she replied gingerly, "anyway I thought you like my brother"

"I do Dite but he's just taking so long, and Damien could be a nice distraction"

"I don't think you should see him again, you know you could hurt Jas a lot" she looked sad at the prospect of hurting Jason but her voice remained firm.

"I'll give him one more week, but I'm not going to sit around waiting for him"

"I am sure he will come to his senses before that" she leant over and hugged her friend. She would do everything in her power to keep Damien from her friend.

They got ready for school quickly, a lot of Dite's things were already at Christine's, and her house is practically her second home.

School was uneventful, as usual. She couldn't stop thinking about Duane, even though she'd probably never see him again she felt pulled towards him. He being a vampire was mind boggling, and what was she? That was the million dollar question.

"Dite where'd you go last night?" she looked up to Taylor staring at her.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well so I left"

"Are you alright now?" she nodded meekly, "Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Oh, um…"

"Great I'll meet you there at eight" he strolled off as confident as ever. Great, Dite thought, now I have to go to the stupid movies with stupid Taylor. She sighed defeated and her head fell into her arms.

"Aphrodite Jones" her head sprang up again, this time it was Julie, the bitch of the school, looking down at her, "what's with you and Taylor"

"We're… friends?" she finished lamely

"Well, he's mine so don't you try and steal him off me"

"Why are you worried if he's yours?"

"He might forget he's mine when he has someone… easier"

"Excuse me!"

"Hey, don't you _dare_ talk to my sister like that!" she huffed and stalked off.

"Thanks Jas"

"No problem, but I still don't like the idea of you with Taylor"

"Me neither but I've went and got myself stuck with going out with him again tonight…ugh!" she cried exasperatedly. He gave her a side hug chuckling nervously.

"Um… Dite, who was that with Christine last night?"

"Ugh! Damien, I don't like him Jas, he's dangerous" she nodded trying to appeal to Jason's macho protective side.

"So, Christine could be in danger with him?"

"Yes! And she still likes you more, you should ask her out"

"She… she likes me?" he asked unsure of himself for once, it was cute.

"Yes so why don't you drop the act and be honest with her for once" she grabbed his shoulder comfortingly and Jason seemed deep in thought.

Jason sat with his sister until her friends arrived; he seemed to be weighing up his options. Everyone filtered in and Christine froze shocked at the sight of Jason swallowing his pride, he stood up and smiled at her.

"Hey Christine"

"Hi Jason" she looked stunned

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He was nervous which shocked Christine even more.

"Uh, yeah sure" they both walked off together to talk and Aphrodite was gratified by the sight of Christine throwing her arms around Jason and him grinning like an idiot. She laughed quietly to herself before her mind travelled back to a certain someone. Those blue eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. The back of her hand and her neck still tingled from his kisses. He was so… interesting.

The school day finished nothing more eventful happening.

* * * * *

Having no where to go but back home filled her with dread. Maybe he would be asleep or out. She certainly hoped so; she couldn't bear his shouting today.

She crept into the house wanting just to rush upstairs and lock herself in her room. She only made it to the bottom step before she heard him shout.

"Aphrodite! Where were you last night?" he sounded angry again, his voice filled with hate and resentment.

"I went out with Christine" she kept her voice cool and collected not wanting to anger him further. He strolled out of the living room and leaned against the door frame casually watching her with an expression filled with malice.

"Don't lie," he spoke down to her like he would a misbehaving dog, "you were obviously with a boy last night just like your whore mother" he smiled spitefully when he saw the pain flash through her eyes.

"I don't lie" she still managed to keep her voice calm even though anger and frustration were coursing through her.

"HA! You little slut, you are nothing! A lying bitch like your mother, a bastard produced from when she was turning tricks!" Tears began to form in her eyes and she ran up stairs slamming the door behind her.

She buried her face in her pillow as she tears tracked down her face. Her mother was not a whore, of that she was sure. She curled into the foetal position and let the sobs wrack through her body, she just wanted her Daddy. Abruptly there was a soft knock on her door.

"Dite" it was Jason, "Dite, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine" she answered hoarsely, "I'm just tired, I'm going to sleep for a while"

"OK, love you"

"Love you too Jas" she smiled slightly; she still had her rock to lean on. Jason would never leave her. Not like Helena, she left as soon as she could. Jason would always be there to protect and love her. Tiredness overwhelmed her and she slept.

* * * * *

She woke up at half seven and cursed silently under her breath, she was going to be late. She got ready quickly wearing her skinny jeans and a deep blue top and a long green cardigan. She crept out the house so as not to wake Dave. She was five minutes late to the cinema and Taylor was already there waiting.

"Hey, sorry I'm late"

"No problem" was he slurring slightly? "How about we skip the movies and just go for a walk?"

"A… walk?"

"Yeah" he slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her with him. He abruptly stopped when they turned the corner and pushed her against the wall, "You know what I want Dite, I know you want me too"

"No, I don't, get off me!" she pushed him and he fell back easily, she could smell the alcohol on him, she felt sick.

"You bitch!" he raised his hand and she braced herself for the hit, it never came. She opened her eyes and see Taylor on he floor staring wide eyed at a man standing over him. The man was wearing tight black t-shirt, black jeans, his hair looked soft and was also black and tousled, his skin was pale and she thought he looked like a dark angel. He was dangerous; she could feel the anger pulsating from him.

"You will not touch her again" his voice sounded smooth, even sexy and seductive in fury. He turned around to look at her. He stared at her with those same eyes that had been haunting her throughout the day.

"Duane" she whispered and he smirked, but she could still see the anger simmering in those beautiful blue oceans, like a storm at sea. He held out his hand to her and she took it without question.

His little goddess was finally safe with him, he would never see her hurt again, and he would make sure of that.

**AN- sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try not to take as long this time.**

**So… what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She was dragged along by her hand, he was nearly pulling her arm out of its socket but she barely noticed. She just wished she had a sketch pad, his raw fury was enthralling. His muscles were taut, his jaw was clenched making it look so strong and masculine, but it was the eyes that got her. The power coming from them was intense and the blue was so deep that she couldn't tare her eyes away.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding strained but no less alluring.

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied absentmindedly, "how did you find me?"

"Your scent is quite distinctive and I was looking for you"

"Why?" He didn't know why, he only knew he needed to see her.

"What were you doing with him?" the anger in him began to bubble again. When he'd seen his fist raised over her, preparing to hurt her he lost all control. Something primitive within him snapped free and the only thought he had, had been _Mine. _She was his whether she knew it or not and she just happened to get herself a vampire bodyguard.

"I kind of got forced into it, it's stupid…"

"He forced you! I should kill him!" he looked a little wild now and for the first time she was a bit afraid.

"No, don't kill him, he probably wouldn't dare come anywhere near me now…. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe"

"I need to go home eventually you know" even though the thought saddened her she knew it was true.

"No you don't"

"My brother will get worried and so will my friends!"

"What about your parents?" didn't humans normally have strong attachments to their parents; surely they would be the first to be anxious.

"My Mam is dead and Dave won't care." He heard the bitterness in her voice when Dave was mentioned but before he could ask about it she began again, "why do you even care?"

"I don't know… I haven't quite figured it out yet"

"Oh great, I'm being kidnapped by a vampire"

"You should be thankful I'm so good looking" he shot her a smirk and dragged her into an old building to the right. He finally seemed to get sick of her slow pace and pulled her into his arms before running up the stairs and into his flat.

"You're a little bit impatient aren't you? What is this place?" she asked looking around as he put her down, still not releasing her from his arms.

"It's where I live"

"Oh" her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion

"What were you expecting a crypt, coffins and cobwebs?" he chuckled and then laughed again when she blushed.

"Not exactly…. Anyway why did you bring me here?" she spoke slightly louder trying to shake off her embarrassment.

"Maybe I brought you here so I could have my way with you, I told you I'm not the kind of creature you should trust or get close to"

She studied him before answering "No, you didn't and I do trust you, you have a caring heart"

He looked at her closely, once again shocked by her frankness and her perceptiveness, she was right, he would never hurt her. He held her closer and brought his hand up to her cheek, "what are you?"

"I don't know" she whispered as she got lost in the feel of his hand on her cheek and the intensity of his eyes.

"Well," he stepped away from her quickly, almost causing her to lose her balance, "lets think of what we know, you're not from the darkness"

"How do you know that?" she was a tiny bit peeved that he seemed to throw her aside so easily, not realising that the only reason he hadn't tried to claim her was his curiosity.

"I assume you were out in the sunshine today?"

"Yes"

"And it didn't hurt?"

"Um, no"

"Well that's how I know, darkness is allergic to sunlight. I, for example, burn in direct sunlight, not a pleasant experience I assure you"

"What about that thing, at the club?" he was pacing now, while lecturing her about things that go bump in the night.

"Demons? They turn to stone in sunlight. Wolves have it the best, the sun only hurts they're eyes and sense of smell."

"Oh, Ok, so what are my other options?" her head was starting to spin.

"Well when we exclude darkness, we have the option of Wood Elf, Water Nymph or…" he smirked slightly "a faerie"

"So which one of those do I fit in to?"

"That's the problem, ordinarily, humans can't see these creatures" he paused leaving her to think. He studied her as her lips pursed and her eyebrow furrowed, my god she's gorgeous, he thought.

"Well… I don't think Dave is my father… I mean, I look different from my siblings… I have my mother's eyes though…" he watched as sadness veiled her eyes and he felt his dead heart hurt, and why did she dislike this, Dave so much? He decided against pressing her about it now, he would find out later, after this puzzle had been solved.

"So you could be half human as well?" she nodded slightly, trying to shake off the cold hand of misery that had crept around her heart and get back into the right frame of mind, "well that makes more sense…"

"So which one do I fit in with now?" she tried to distract herself from her thoughts by watching him, needless to say it worked.

"Well, you don't have wings and your eyes aren't golden so you're not a faerie…"

"So I'm a Water Nymph or a Wood Elf?"

He stared at her, studying her features, searching for the answer, a smile began to grace his features as it became clear what she was, "No, you can't be a Water Nymph, your eyes aren't the right colour…"

"So I'm a Wood Elf?"

"Yes… well, half Wood Elf" Well at least the mystery was now solved, she thought. Of course the only problem now was who was her father? Did her mother love him? Why did he leave? And the most important one, what the hell was a Wood Elf? She voiced the last and Duane smirked at her.

"Ahh my little Goddess, eyes so full of question, don't worry I'll save you from you're confusion" he smirked towards the end.

"Oh my hero" was her sarcastic response as she rolled her eyes.

"Although," his smirk became more pronounced, "I didn't get anything from saving you last time, so why should I?" His eyes now held a mischievous glint to them as he watched her.

"Well, um" How did he always make her so flustered? "Why do you always have to gain from doing something nice?"

He chuckled slightly before stalking towards her, "Because I'm from the darkness my darling, and we don't do thing for free" he heard her heart rate speed up and watched with satisfaction as the blood began to creep up her face. The closer he got the heavier her breathing became and the more heat she seemed to radiate, but unfortunately the scent of her was becoming a bit too much for him now, he was getting hungry.

"I'm afraid that blush of yours, although very beautiful, is making me hungry" his smirk turned into a grin as her eyes widened and he laughed, "don't worry, you won't have to donate" he span around and sauntered into the kitchen, pulling a blood bag from the fridge and putting it into a glass. She followed him gingerly; she'd almost forgotten what he was…

"What is that?" She asked pointing to the blood in the glass that he was putting in the microwave.

He raised his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, "Why tomato soup of course, what do you think it is?" he watched her as she gnawed her lip, "what's on your mind sweetheart?"

"It's blood isn't it" he nodded his smile growing as he pulled his glass out of the microwave and took a drink, "Um, what blood is it?"

"Ah, that's what's troubling you, well fear not it's only pigs blood" she visibly relaxed, "I gave up human blood along time ago"

"Oh, good" she smiled, "anyway I should be getting home" she watched with surprise as he tensed and finished his drink.

"I don't want you to go home" he stated flatly.

"Well I have to, so if you'd just show me the way…" with that he began to laugh

"You really think I'd let you walk home by yourself?"

"One second, let me? Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who is bigger and stronger than you so I'm afraid, you'll have to content yourself with my presence because I wont be leaving you alone anytime soon" she huffed and crossed her arms before twirling around and storming towards the door.

"Well are you coming are not?" she shouted over her shoulder as she began to walk through the door.

"Yes ma'am" he replied in a teasing tone. She would never admit how happy it actually made her to find out he wasn't going to leave her alone, she felt more than she should for this beautiful creature.

He thought with satisfaction, now I'll be able to see why she dislikes this Dave so much.

**AN: Thank you for your reviews and your support. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I'm going to do it more regularly now, at least one update a week.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and I hope it was worth the wait. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She soon gave up her self imposed silence as they were walking, the curiosity became just too much for her.

"So, what are the perks of being an elf then?"

He chuckled quietly shooting her a sidelong glance that made her heart race. "Well I'm not entirely sure what you've inherited from your father, we'll have to test it sometime" he smirked mischievously, which caused her to blush, for some unknown reason.

"Well, what about vampires?" she asked attempting to change the subject.

"What about them?" He quirked an eyebrow

"Are there many like you?"

"Depends what you mean by like me, if you mean gloriously handsome, intelligent and humorous then I don't think anything could be like me. I mean I am pretty amazing" He grinned crookedly, arrogance emanating from his very posture, and damn if it didn't make him sexier.

She merely rolled her eyes, "I meant good, are there any good vampires?"

"I wouldn't say I was good" he frowned slightly

"Fine, are there any that don't drink human blood like you?"

"No, not that I know of, vampires tend to be selfish, mindless and uncivilised animals really. I probably still carry the selfish trait but none of the others"

"Is there much difference from human blood to animals?"

"Yes, not counting the thrill of the hunt"

"Then why do you do it?" He turned smiling, his eyes glinting and before she knew it he had her pressed against the wall.

"Would you prefer if I didn't" He bent his head down, slowly inhaling "I have to admit you smell delicious" He brought his head up so he could watch her face. Her blush, wide eyes and heavy breathing made his smile grow until his eyes fell on her slightly parted lips, "or I could always taste you in a different way" his eyes flicked back to hers and he must have liked what he saw because he began to lower his mouth towards hers. Her eyes flickered close and he could feel her pulse in her wrists beating wildly as he held them against the wall with his hands, his body pinning hers. She felt as though if he didn't touch his lips to hers soon she'd implode, or maybe it was the other way around. She didn't know, all she knew is that she'd never wanted anything more in her life. His lips after what felt like hours finally touched hers, so cool and soft as they moved with hers. All her nerve endings felt like they were buzzing out of control and she couldn't hold back the moan of satisfaction and surrender that tore from her throat. She felt his mouth pull up into a cocky smirk as he pulled away from her, "and that was just from one simple chaste kiss"

He watched with a grin as her glazed eyes sharpened and her slightly parted mouth pursed, enjoying the fact that her flushed complexion stayed flushed.

"Get off me" she spoke dangerously low

He moved away from her still grinning "Well that wasn't what you said a minute ago"

"Ugh!" she shouted feeling the urge to pull her hair out, "you're so…"

"Amazing, wonderful, a kissing god"

"Infuriating!" and with that she stormed off leaving him to follow behind while still snickering.

Thankfully for her, her house was closer than she thought. She knew the real reason for her anger, he was so totally unaffected by her yet she melted into a pile of goo just by his smile. It was all so unfair and yes infuriating the cocky bastard. How dare he trap her like that! And kiss her! How dare he!

He was watching her stomp a head trying to fight the laughter that was threatening to bubble up. He grabbed her hand spinning her around just before she reached her door.

"Does this mean I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

Her eyes flamed with indignation and her fiery hair seemed to crackle, her hand swung around to slap him across the cheek but he caught it easily.

"Ah, ah little goddess, I wouldn't do that" She seemed beyond words she was that furious and he decided he was going to steal a kiss anyway.

Once again his lips were on hers again, and once again hers responded with out her permission. This kiss was harder than their last and her free hand landed on his shoulder, her finger tips digging in and igniting more passion from him. Once again a moan sounded from her throat but this time he was too lost in her to pull away. He pushed her into the door pressing himself closer to her before running his tongue across her lips and delving in when she gasped in surprise. He swallowed her whimpers and gasps of surprise and fell further into her. His head was buzzing he couldn't think straight, just visions of him taking her upstairs and finishing it. He forced himself to pull away from her. One of his hands was still tangled in her hair while the other was braced against the door. She could feel his body moulded to hers, all hard and male. They stayed staring at each other, neither moving an inch.

Finally Aphrodite spoke "What?" He noticed her voice had taken on a huskier tenor and he had to fight off a shiver.

"I'm attempting to convince myself that it wouldn't be a good idea to take you upstairs and ravish you until you can't speak" She bit back a moan in response, thinking it probably wouldn't be a good idea to answer that statement with a moan, he might get the wrong idea.

"That's probably not a good idea…" she cleared her throat, "anyway I should be getting inside" she smiled shyly at him and his heart shivered.

He broke away from her cupping her face and kissing her softly before whispering, "see you soon my little goddess" and disappearing leaving her open mouthed and glazed eyed pressed against her door.

She eventually snapped herself out of her stupor and went into the house muttering "stupid vampire"

"Ahh, the whore is home at last" she turned to find Dave staring at her maliciously.

What she didn't know was Duane was still outside and he heard Dave's vicious remarks, he heard Aphrodite's voice shake and eventually heard her shut her self in her room as a sob broke through those glorious lips that he'd just kissed before.

He remained still as a red haze descended across his vision. The only thing that kept him from storming in and tearing that insignificant human's head off was that she wouldn't want that, no matter how upset she was. He slowed his breathing and formed a plan to ensure that he would never speak to her like that ever again, and he would have to do it without making him bleed.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, in the lair of the vampires a beautiful woman paced her lavishly decorated room. Her corn silk curly hair hung down hair back majestically while her smoky grey eyes remained unfocused. The door to the room swung open and in walked an equally beautiful woman with long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes.

"Queen Velna" the brunette looked to her queen with obvious adoration as the Queen held out her arms and kissed her on the mouth softly.

"Yes, Belia my love, what news do you bring?"

"The elf… we couldn't break him but he's began to hallucinate about a woman named Julia"

Velna's mouth gradually turned up into a wicked smile, "well I think we could use this to our advantage my darling" They both tore out of the room together and stalked towards the dungeon.

They opened the door to the Wood Elf's prison and saw the once proud prince broken on the ground. His hair was a shocking shade of red and his eyes an eerily bright green as he gazed on unseeingly.

"Julia, Julia my darling, my love"

Velna answered but still all he saw was his Julia, her straight blond hair and her impossibly wide blue eyes, so fragile, so human, "Yes my Prince"

"Oh Julia, please tell me you've left that monster, please tell me you've took our child away from Dave"

"Dave's dead to me"

His expression was nothing but relief, "Thank God, you must protect our child, she has an important destiny, she cannot fail"

"What is her destiny my love"

"She will destroy the darkness and light will rule"

Velna's face twisted in anger and she barely controlled the hiss that wanted to escape from her mouth, "Where should I take her? Should I hide her?"

"No, keep her where you are, in Beachtown, they'll never find her. I'll come for you and her"

Velna stormed out of the room her two most trusted with her.

"Akemi!"

"Yes my Queen" answered the stunning Asian to her left, her black hair rain straight and her eyes a deep blue

"Find the daughter, bring her to me"

"Yes my Queen" they kissed and she disappeared into the night, to find the half Elf.

**Dun dun duuun! **

**Yeah so there's chapter number five and they kissed :O!! **

**Hoped you liked it and please review darlings :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Akemi wandered through the streets of Beachtown. She'd already asked some people about the family but had yet to find the house. She spotted an old woman coming towards her.

"Hello excuse me"

"Yes honey" the old woman's eyes widened as she saw the beautiful woman coming towards her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Julie and Dave's house. I did have the address but I lost it" she laughed at herself before continuing, "I just remembered they lived in Beachtown. I'm an old friend, you see" she smiled invitingly at the decrepit little woman who smiled kindly back.

"Well you must mean the Jones', I know where they live but I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this but… Julie died"

Akemi made her face look distraught, "Oh no! What about the children are they ok?"

"Yes they are still with Mr Jones, the youngest took it the hardest I'm afraid, little Aphrodite, but she's always been a little odd"

"Oh poor thing, I must see them can you please tell me where they live"

"Of course sweetie it's the last house on the left down that street there"

"Thank you very much, goodbye" she strode happily into the street, delighted that she was going to please her Queen.

However unluckily for her Duane was being rather vigilant about watching his little Aphrodite's house. He watched warily down the street and as he saw Akemi turn the corner he cursed under his breath before jumping through Aphrodite window. She was sleeping peacefully, she looked so innocent and he felt his heartache with how much she would have to deal with. He decided to wake her gently so he bent down and kissed her soft lips, watching her eyelids flutter open.

"So the fairytales were right after all"

"Duane?" her voice sounded rough with sleep and her hair looked even wilder than normal, she looked adorable.

"You have to get ready quickly, we have to go" he stood up off her bed and she sprang into sitting.

"What's going on? Why do we have to go?"

"There's something coming for you, you must hurry!" She jumped out of bed and he tried not to notice how short the shorts were that she was wearing and how amazing her legs looked in them. Just as she finished dressing there was a knock on the door and Aphrodite could only think of one thing.

"Duane, we must get my brother out too"

"Dite we are cutting it short as it is, I don't think you realise…"

"I realise perfectly how dangerous this is" she interrupted in a harsh whisper "everyone in his house will die and I don't want my brother left here. I'm not leaving without him"

He knew he could make her leave but he also knew the consequences of such an action, she would never forgive him. He growled lowly,

"Which room is his? And where does his window look out on?"

"The one opposite and it looks out on the back garden"

He grabbed her hand and they heard Dave shuffling towards the door timidly. Duane found himself smiling remembering the reason why he would be so timid. They ran to Jason's room and flew through the door. He was lying on his back snoring with his mouth wide open. Duane rolled his eyes before turning to Aphrodite.

"Well wake him up, we don't have all day and he wont have time to get dressed either I need to get you out"

Aphrodite started to shake her brother awake hushing as he woke.

"Dite what's going on? Who's he?" he looked confused between them

"There's no time to explain, he's a friend" Jason looked over to Duane who was smirking arrogantly at him while leaning on the door frame, he didn't like the look of him, "look we have to go, there's someone very dangerous coming for me, they are outside the door and if we don't get out we will die"

Duane heard Dave open the door, "Right times up she is in the house and you need to be out" He opened Jason's window before picking him up and chucking him out. He gave a startled gasp and they both heard a faint 'ouch' which made him snigger. He turned to his little goddess and took her face in his hands giving her a soft kiss, which Jason could see outside.

"Go to your friend's house and stay there, go to school in the morning and pretend to everyone around that there is nothing wrong. You might have to tell your idiot brother and your friend what you know but no one else, do you understand me?" she nodded quickly,

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll come for you." he spoke softly as he gently helped her out of the window and she gracefully landed on her feet before grabbing Jason and them both running away.

He heard Akemi stalking up the stairs. He shut the window quietly and the lay himself on the bed with a small smile fixed on his face. When Akemi opened the door eagerly he grinned at her as she saw him. The anger that blazed on her face and in her eyes was extremely entertaining.

"Hello Akemi, fancy seeing you here" he spoke cheerfully

"Duane" she growled his name out, "where is she?"

"Where is who, darling?" he asked innocently

"You know who! Where is the girl?" He could see her left eye almost twitching with frustration and he grinned wider.

"Now what girl would that be?"

"The girl from the prophecy, don't act all innocent I know you know about her, well we do to now, we got it from the elf" well this was interesting, what prophecy could she mean? He was just planning on fighting his way out but it may be more to his advantage if he let himself get caught and just escaped later, maybe even with the elf that is giving them information.

"I have no idea who you're talking about"

"If that's the case" she began to smile slowly, "you won't mind coming to see the queen"

"No not at all" she looked slightly shocked but then recovered and grabbed his arm before they jumped out the window and ran towards Velna's layer.

* * * * *

Aphrodite had grabbed her brother's arm and began to run, dragging him along with her, in his boxers.

"Dite, where the hell are we going? And what's going on? And who was that guy?"

"Jas I don't have time to explain everything now, we must get to Christine's and then I'll tell you both" Jas huffed indignantly. He definitely didn't like the look of that guy, why the hell was he kissing his little sister? They made it to Christine's house and managed to climb up to her bedroom window and climb in. Aphrodite climbed onto her friend's bed and began to shake her awake"

"Christine!" she whispered. She watched her eyelids flutter open and her face become confused.

"Dite, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah now tell us what's going on" he was impatient to find out what was troubling her and he was sure it centred on that guy.

"Jason! Why are you just in your boxers?" her face coloured but she couldn't help but admit to herself that she liked what she saw.

His cheeks turned slightly pink, "It's a long story he muttered, Dite tell us what's happening"

"I don't even know if you believe me, just… don't interrupt me" she paused collecting herself, "the guy at the house is called Duane"

"The one you met at the club?"

"You met him at a club!"

"Shut up! I told you not to interrupt!" they both looked apologetic so she proceeded to tell them about everything, what really happened at the club, her date with Taylor and then tonight. After she finished they were both just looking at her wide eyed and silent.

Eventually Jason cleared his throat, "Are you sure Devon-"

"Duane!"

"Whatever, are you sure he's not just pulling your leg?"

"Jason have you been listening to anything I said, I saw that thing at the club! Duane isn't lying to me!"

"How do you know that we can trust him, if he's a v-vampire?"

"Well for one he just saved our lives tonight"

"We think he did"

"Jason please just trust me on this, Duane is on our side"

"Maybe you wouldn't be so trusting if you weren't kissing him"

Aphrodite's back stiffened and her face turned cold, "It's none of your business who I kiss, if you don't trust me you can always go home" she turned away furious.

"Look I'm sorry Dite but it's a lot to get my head around"

"I'll say" Christine finally spoke up, "I believe you Dite and if you say we can trust Duane then I'm sure we can. Jason you'll have to stop being an ass, now is no time to get your knickers in a twist about your sister growing up and kissing men"

"You're on her side!"

"Damn right I'm on her side, that's where I belong and you need to decide whether or not you are going to support your sister or lose her, now apologize"

He looked down guiltily at his feet as Dite held back a laugh.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Good now we should all get some sleep and decide what we're going to do in the morning"

"Yes ma'am" Dite answered with a smirk which Christine responded by maturely sticking out her tongue. Then they began to sort out the sleeping arrangements.

**It would be nice if you could actually tell me what you think. I don't even know if anyone likes what I'm writing or not :(**


End file.
